1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concepts relates generally to a handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to a handheld electronic device having a keypad that can be placed in any of a plurality of configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of handheld electronic device are known. Examples of such handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many handheld electronic devices also feature a wireless communication capability, although many such handheld electronic devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices. Handheld electronic devices are generally intended to be portable and thus are of a relatively compact configuration. With advances in technology, handheld electronic devices are built to have progressively smaller form factors yet have progressively greater numbers of applications and features resident thereon.
A typical handheld electronic device has a keypad, a display, and other components. A handheld electronic device usually is configured to apportion the valuable “real estate” between the display, the keypad, and the other components of the handheld electronic device to provide a desirable compromise between usability of the keypad and viewability of the display and for other reasons. While such devices have been generally effective for their intended purposes, such devices have not, however, been without limitation.
Certain applications that are executable on a handheld electronic device are relatively display-focused, meaning that they require and can benefit more from a relatively larger display than from a relatively larger or more complex keypad. A video-playing routine would be an example of such an application. On the other hand, other applications can be relatively keypad-focused, meaning that they require and benefit relatively more from a complex keypad than from a larger display. A word processor would be an example of this type of application. A user's desired mix of applications and the user's personal preferences might be indicative of whether a relatively more display-focused handheld electronic device or a relatively more keypad-focused handheld electronic device would be most suited to the user. However, known handheld electronic devices typically are configured to appeal to large numbers of users having diverse needs, and such devices thus typically are neither display-focused nor keypad-focused. A user thus is often required to choose a handheld electronic device that somewhat or largely meets his or her particular needs regarding being display-focused or keypad focused, but may not be exactly what the user wants, which is undesirable. It thus would be desirable to provide an improved handheld electronic device that meets these and other needs.
Similar numerals refer to similar parts throughout the specification.